1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates generally to vehicle safety devices. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring safety belt usage remotely by a third party.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Over the past 20-30 years, laws have been passed requiring motor vehicle operators and many passengers to wear safety belts. As a result, many drivers find the application of their safety belt a habit when driving. However, some drivers, especially new drivers or teenage drivers, for example, have not yet developed the habit of wearing their safety belt every time they get behind the wheel. Other drivers may not wish to wear their safety belts for any number of reasons.
These people who do not wear their safety belts may have other people in their lives that care of their well-being and encourage them to drive safely, including through the application of their safety belts. For example, parents of teenage drivers often need to remind their children to wear their safety belts. However, there are no ways to easily monitor and remind users when they start driving without their safety belts engaged.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that there is a need for a system and method for signaling to a third party whether a safety belt is engaged and to provide safe feedback to a driver when such lack of engagement is detected.